User blog:Mystical Trixter/Mission Objective: Retrieve data on disclosed series information
That is a very, very non descriptive title, I like it. Gives you people a bit of wonder of what this is all about per say, fortunately, I shall be describing what this blog is about a bit less cryptically in a few sentences. These sentences are mainly filler sentences to make you even more curious if you just see this on the "Recent Blog Posts" or "Popular Blog Posts" sections of the wiki, though considering this is mainly a news blog I don't really think that this will end up being on the "Popular Blog Post" section, especially with the tourney happening at the same time I'm writing this blog. I think that is enough run on sentences and that this is dragged on enough. Now I can actually start the blog and stuff. ---- (New Jersey Apartment Complex Status: Currently Abandoned Target: Data files on mysterious contents of TRBOVG #1Through #10 Location: Northern New Jersey 1300 hrs, July 7, 2015) A lone figure is sitting on a bed in her apartment bedroom typing various complex codings and words into a series of word documents. The figure is that of a teenage female, rather average and nothing too special regarding appearence. The writing on her screen is unintelligable from the current view. Nearby in the corner of the room is a lone cardboard box which the girl does not seem to notice. Eventually she rises from her bed and begins walking outside the room to grab a drink, however she is stopped in her tracks as a large man sneaks up on her from behind and knocks her out with a chlorofoam soaked rag. The man has a gritty, tough appearence surrounding him, he had doned a military esque skin tight suit with various holsters and straps amoung it, as well as a long headband below his hair. Most noticably, and eyepatch is over his right eye. It briefly glows with a faint red light as the man gently puts the girl down on the floor and proceeds to discuss with somebody. The scene changes to a view of the call between the man and his companion, who appears to be a man with semi long hair and glasses. "Otacon," The first man begins, "I've finished sneaking into the apartment complex and am only feet away from the data. I'm gonna need you to hack into the laptop it's on to decipher it." "Okay Snake, just give me a few minutes and I'll show you what comes up." The second man, Otacon replies. The scene goes back to the room. While the laptop is in the process of being hacked the first man, Snake pulls out a cigarette and begins smoking it, internally questioning why his mission was to get data from a teenage girl's laptop. What could it be that was so important for the world to know about? But in contrast, it was a much easier and more relaxing mission than what he normally was called upon for, so he needn't complain too much. Eventually, he heard a distinct ring that meant he had a codec call. "Alright Snake, this is what I've gotten for what all the data means. It seems to be for a fanmade rap battle series on the internet." Otacon explains to his friend and partner. "That's it? That's what the world needed to hear about?" Snake questioned in disbelief, an annoyed tone in his voice. "Why does the world need to know about fanmade rap battles? This mission was a waste of our time." "I wouldn't say that just yet, Snake," Otacon interjected, "I managed to get a little more info and see who exactly these were between, I'll show you." With this, 10 different video clips popped up, each labeled "TRBOVG" and a number between 1 and 10. Snake decided to check them out in the proper order. Clip One: "Hm, I think I remember the one kid in this one, was he the one always spouting off nonsense wherever he went? His oppenent has an impressive arsenal of weapons, if a bit excessive." Clip Two: "These two look to be on a completely different level than the likes of me or some other regular person. I'd hate to feel the wrath of either of these two." Clip Three: "This clip has two people clashing. Pretty loud, both of them are. Looks pretty violent, wouldn't wanna mess with them, even if they look a bit ridiculous." Clip Four: "These two seem very much unlike the previous two, more silent, yet just as lethal." Clip Five: "Seems to have something to do with teams. Can't tell if those guys front and center are the only members, because both sides have massive crowds in their backgrounds." Clip Six: "I know this kid. He tried copying off me and my buddies with that lady friend of his. His opponent interests me. Looks like something straight out of a cheap monster movie, though. Or a Disney movie. Or both." Clip Seven: "I know one of these ones too. He always knew how to work as a team. His opponent seems lonely, but willing to face anything, let alone his opponent here." Clip Eight: "Er... these two seem a bit... off...The types that watch over you like a hawk with malicious intent. Not my type." Clip Nine: "I know one of them. But I can't say much on who they are, not much to see here. Though I feel like they aren't alone." Clip Ten: "This one looks even more brutal than the third clip. These two look like they could kill me in the blink of an eye. But wait, what's that? Something else? What's going on here?" With that all the clips had ended. Snake saw various covers fly up on the screen, showcasing the rappers for each battle. He scanned them carefully before initiating his codec again. "Otacon, was that all the data offered?" he asked, slightly fascinated with what he had witnessed overall. "There's one more thing, I suppose it would explain the name of the data files and what it stands for. I'll bring it up." With that the covers and video clip faded and one image remained, specifically this one: That's right, I'm starting up a rap series again, with the dumbest news blog ever written to kick it off (y). I've been wanting to do a series again for some time, but all the original ideas were taken, so I decided to be unoriginal with my series, and with Jason's permission birthed this little series. First battle should be up in time, but probably will get pushed down by the tourney, which is understandable. Suggestions are very welcome, as of now I've got all 10 battles of the first season planned obviously, and already have gotten 2 suggestions for season 2 from people I blabbed about this series onto early. For now, see if you can figure out the hints and what they lead to (Unless you're one of the two I've told the battles to.), and I'll see you soon with Trixter's Rap Battles of Video Games. :) Category:Blog posts